An 'Odd' Tale
by Starkiller987
Summary: What do we know about Odd Della Robbia? 9th grader, 'somewhat' of a slacker in school, and an unsuccessful ladies man. But what if there was something we didn't know? Something so shocking, Kadic Academy would be shaken to it's core? Why don't we find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

5:00 A.M. An ungodly hour to wake up at, just two hours until everyone else wakes up to go take showers and get ready for class.

But for Odd Della Robbia, this was a normal thing to do in his life. Get up two hours before anyone else, make sure Jim wasn't anywhere nearby and go take a shower, and lastly slip back into bed and wake up with everyone else.

Now you may ask; why does he do this? Why doesn't he take showers with the other boys? Well, we'll let Odd take things from here.

Location: Kadic Academy – Odd and Ulrich's room.

'MMMM!' "MMMM!' The sound of his cell phone vibrating under his pillow woke Odd from his slumber. Quickly turning off his phone, Odd got up and quietly went over to his closet and gathered his clothes and shower necessities as to not wake his roommate. Tiptoeing over to the door he grasped the handle and turned it.

-CREAK-

Stiffening, Odd turned his head over to Ulrich's bed. Watching with nervous hope that the stupid door hadn't woken him up. Ulrich only grunted in his sleep and turned over. Sighing with relief, Odd poked his head out the door to check for Jim doing his nightly rounds. Not spotting the man in the familiar track suit, Odd made his way to the showers.

Taking the all familiar route of the dark hallways, Odd peaked inside to make sure the coast was clear, and it was. Walking over to one of the shower stalls; he opened the door and stepped in, making sure to lock it from the inside he started to undress.

Starting with his night pants, then his underwear and laying them down in a pile on the floor. Then taking off his shirt and putting it in the pile with the rest of his discarded clothes, Odd looked down at his chest, which was bound with thick cloth bandages. Sighing, he began to unwrap the bandages, once they were unwrapped he looked back down. Perky low C-Cup breasts stared back at 'him', what everyone at Kadic didn't know was that, Odd Della Robbia was a girl. (I will be referring to Odd as she instead of he from now on)

Why Odd hid this from her friends is a complicated story to begin with. When her parents signed her up for Kadic Academy it was already about a month into the school year. And unfortunately all the girls' dorms were taken, and considering that she lived in Italy commuting wasn't an option. So when she arrived a Kadic, she switched the "Female" to "Male" on the registration papers.

She hated hiding this from her friends Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. But if she told them, there was the possibility of someone else finding out or her friends would be appalled she kept this from them.

Although there is something that is happening that could blow her cover, and its name was PUBERTY. When Odd came to Kadic she was flat as a board, but when she turned 13 she started to blossom into a young woman. First was the growth of her bust, then the development of curves on her body, and lastly was the start of her period. She had started her period about three months ago and had to deal with the cramps and bleedings. During which, she would wear a pair of panties under her boxers with a tampon in place. That's another thing, hiding all her 'feminine' products for her friends; especially her roommate Ulrich. Having to hide them all under her clothes in the very back of her closet knowing they wouldn't look back there because it was too 'smelly'.

People had commented on how 'he' is so small for a boy and she came up with the defense saying she wasn't small, she was 'svelte'. But enough of that, sighing once more she turned on the water and began to wash. About 15 minutes later she stepped out of the shower stall wrapped in a towel and started to dry herself. When she was dry, Odd dressed and collected her discarded clothes and walked out of the showers back to her room. Cringing a little as a cramp hit her, Odd silently slunk back into the room and put the dirty clothes in the hamper and climbed into bed.

As she was getting ready to fall back asleep Odd had a final thought 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell them.' And then drifted off into slumber.

Sooooo!, how'd you all like it? I hope you did! I've seen a few of these stories where Odd is a girl and wanted to try my hand at writing one. Just tell me what you think of it and we can go from there.

Starkiller987 is OUT! PEACE!


	2. The Truth is Revealed (To One)

"Talking" - Talking

'Talking' - Thinking

_"Talking"_ - Jeremy's voice on Lyoko

Location: Kadic Academy - Odd and Ulrich's Room

"...Odd!" What was going on? Why was someone shaking her? "Come on Odd!" Odd rose from her bed and shook the sleep from her eyes seeing Ulrich standing by her bed with a smile on his face. "Huh..." was the first thing out of her mouth.

Still smiling Ulrich told her "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes. If you stay in bed any longer your gonna miss breakfast."

Now that got a reaction out of her. Eyes widening and jumping out of her bed, the blond ran to her closet and grabbed her clothes.

Ulrich started to laugh at her. "Alright Odd, I'll see you later" he opened the door and left. Odd made sure he left and then changed, grabbing a small bottle of pain medication before saying bye to Kiwi and leaving for the cafeteria.

Location: Kadic Academy - Cafeteria

Odd entered the noisy lunch room, grabbed a tray of food and walked over to the table her friends were at. "Morning Odd." Jeremy greeted. "Mornin to you to Einstein." Odd greeted back and sat down to eat.

Aelita was the first to break the silence. "XANA has been quiet lately, I wonder what he's planning?" while taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I don't know, but it's probably something nasty." responded Ulrich worriedly.

"I hope it stays that way, I personally am enjoying the peace and quiet." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Hey losers!" came the familiar annoying voice of Elizabeth Delmas, the principle's daughter. Better known as 'Sissi' as she and her two cronies Herb and Nicholas walked over to their table.

"And there went the peace and quiet." moaned Odd as she finished off her breakfast and laid her head in her hands.

"What do you want Sissi? We were enjoying a nice morning." snapped Yumi, giving Sissi a hard stare.

Smirking, Sissi said "Nothing considering you yah skinny crow. I just wanted to ask Ulrich something." Ulrich just gave her a look that said 'what-do-you-want' "Well Ulrich honey I just got the new Subsonics CD and was wondering if you wanted to listen to it with me." giving a little wink at the end of her sentence.

"Well I'm sorry to say Sissy, but I've just just gone deaf so bye." Ulrich replied with amusement with his friends laughing at his joke.

"Wait! What?! Urrh!" Sissi stomped away with Herb and Nicholas following.

Still laughing a little Odd told him "Man! Good one Ulrich!" then calmed down and reached into her pocket for the pain medicine and taking two pills out, then putting the bottle back in her pocket.

Before she could do anything else she heard "What are those for Odd?" looking over Odd saw all her friends looking at her when Aelita asked that.

Chuckling a little Odd said "Oh, these?" pointing at the pills. "There just some pain pills, I've got a really bad headache." and then drank some water and swallowed the pills.

"Well o.k. Odd hope it goes away, we got to get to class." Jeremy said and then all of them got up and put their trays away and left.

'This is gonna be a long day.' was Odd's last thought as she went to class.

* * *

Location: Lyoko - Ice Sector

**(Insert Code Lyoko: XANA's Theme)**

A long trail of ice is seen leading to cliffs of ice. On top of these cliffs is a tower surrounded by a white glow.

But then it changed to an eery red color.

That meant one thing, and one thing only.

XANA was on the attack.

* * *

Location: Kadic Academy - Dormitory Hallway

An electrical socket short circuits, spewing forth a mass of inky black shadows. The shadow looks back and forth spotting a large human wearing a track suit and sped forth after him.

Jim POV

Now Jim was having an o.k. day so far. Woke up, had a good breakfast, and now going to teach first period P.E. He suddenly heard something behind him and looked, screaming as something black covered him forcing him to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After a couple of seconds passed, Jim got back up. But what was different was, instead of the normal pupil was the Eye of XANA.

The now XANA-fied Jim walked around until he spotted a familiar head of pink hair coming from the restroom. (I will refer to anyone who is possessed by XANA with X-Then their name; like X-Jim.)

X-Jim walked over behind Aelita until he stood right behind her. Aelita turned around and said "Is their something wrong Jim?" she then gasped as the Eye of XANA pulsed in Jim's eyes and tried to run. Tried being the right word, as X-Jim shocked her unconscious, picked her up an carried her to the factory.

**(End Code Lyoko: XANA's Theme)**

* * *

Location: Kadic Academy - Ms. Hertz's Class

"And now we will discover the wonders of the animal kingdom..." Ms. Herts ranted on, with her students taking notes.

Jeremy was interrupted in his note taking by the alarm on his computer going off. "Huh?" he took it out and opened it up. The super scan came up with a tower highlighted. "Oh no." he moaned and closed his computer. Looking over at Ulrich and Yumi he nodded to them and got up out of his chair and said "Mam, may I go to the Infirmary. I don't feel well." Mrs. Hertz was stunned a little until Yumi said "I'll go with him!" and Ulrich "Me too!" and Ms. Hertz barely got out the word "Yes" before they all bolted out the classroom.

Running down the hallway Yumi tried calling Aelita, "Come on, pick up, pick up." and after a little while she heard "Hello..." and instantly Yumi blurted out "Aelita, get to the factory, XANAs launched another attack!" her hopes were dashed after she heard this from the other end "...you've reached Aelita Stones, I can't come to the phone now. Please leave a message. -BEEP-" frustrated Yumi hung up the phone, "Aelitas not answering do you think something happened to her?"

"If anything did, we'll probably find out soon enough." Ulrich responded after sending a text to Odd. The three of them headed for the factory.

Location: Kadic Academy - Math Class (I don't know the name of the teacher, sorry!)

Odd was so bored as the teacher droned on and on about the same problem for like 15 whole minutes! She had to focus, as to not fall asleep during the lecture. Odd then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and looked at the new text message she got.

FROM - ULRICH

XANA launched an attack! Get to the factory quick!

She nodded and sat up saying "Sir, may I use the restroom please?" the teacher stopped in mid sentence and gave her permission. Gathering her stuff, Odd sped off the factory.

* * *

Location: Factory - Scanner Room

X-Jim set Aelita down in one of the scanners and watched as it closed. Then went up one level to the computer, and sat at the computer.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

Location: Lyoko - Ice Sector

Aelita is virtualized and drops to the ground. "OMPH" after landing she looks around seeing she is in Lyoko. "Jeremy?" she started to get a little frightened at the lack of response. But then she heard something that scared her even more, it was the scyphozoa! "NNNOO!" she screamed and ran. Aelita didn't get that far as a laser shot almost got her. Looking up she saw that a trio of krabs had surrounded her. The scyphozoa approached her slowly.

"JEREMY!"

Location: Woods - Near Sewer Entrance

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were running as fast as they could to reach the factory. "Did you get any word from Odd?!" Jeremy asked Ulrich. Before he could say anything they heard "Ask and you shall receive!" looking over, the trio saw Odd catch up to them as they reached the sewer entrance. Walking over, odd removed the manhole cover and said "Well, what are we waiting for?" they nodded and climbed down. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich using their skateboards and Jeremy his scooter to get to the factory.

When they got their, they climbed out onto the factory bridge and ran to the entrance. Using the ropes dangling from the ceiling to propel themselves to the factory floor. Jogging over to the elevator and pressing the door to make it go up.

XXX Back on Lyoko XXX

Aelita was backed into a corner by the trio of krabs, she tried her 'Energy Field' attack on them but only managed to destroy one. Her victory was short lived as the scyphozoa closed in on her and wrapped it's tentacles around her and started to steal her memories.

Location: The Factory - Computer Room

When the group of friends arrived in the computer room they saw someone at the controls, it was Jim! "What the! Whats Jim doin here!?" Odd shouted. Hearing her X-Jim swiveled the chair around and looked at them, the Eye of XANA pulsing in his eyes shocking the group; Jim was being controlled by XANA!

X-Jim rushed out of the chair towards them and shot an electrical attack at Odd (Jeremy and Ulrich jumping out of the elevator to evade the attack) hitting her, sending Odd into Yumi knocking them down. He stalked into the elevator ready to finish them off, but was stopped by a strike from Ulrich by a steel pipe he found on the floor. Yumi quickly got back up and rushed over to the button, pressing it. "Me and Odd will distract Jim while you and Ulrich find Aelita and deactivate the tower!" Yumi shouted as the door closed, sending them them to the base floor.

Jeremy hurried over to the computer "OH NO!" he gasped. "Aelitas been caught by the scyphozoa! Hurry get to the scanners, your heading to the Ice Sector!"

Ulrich nodded and used the ladder to go down to the scanners. He stepped into the middle one and watched as the door closed, during which he heard Jeremy starting up the vertualization process.

_Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Vertualization!_

Ulrich landed on the frozen planes of the Ice Sector, standing back up he looked up not spotting Aelita. "Hey Einstein! Where's Aelita?" Ulrich shouted to the virtual sky.

_You should of been transported to near her, but we need to hurry! She's North North-East to you, I'm sending you the Overbike!"_

As soon as the bike materialized in front of Ulrich he hopped in it and sped off to help out Aelita.

Location: The Factory - Base Floor

Odd and Yumi ran out of the elevator as soon as the door opened. They managed to get a safe distance from X-Jim, watching as he stabilized himself after the hit from Ulrich. After he did X-Jim clenched his fists with electricity sparking around them, showing his anger. Yumi and Odd looked at each other "So how are we gonna do this?" asked Odd. X-Jim rushed at them with his fist raised high ready to strike, the girls barely dodged the lethal strike. "How about we try not to get hit!" Yumi suggested. "Alright, gotcha." said Odd. The fight was on.

Location: Lyoko - Ice Sector

Ulrich on the Overbike sped towards Aelita's location, he had been riding for a couple of minutes now, he should be getting their soon.

_Ulrich! You're almost there, Aelitas just over the next hill. But be careful, there's two krabs guarding the scyphozoa!_

"Alright, thanks Einstein!" thanked Ulrich. True to Jeremy's word, when he cleared the next hill he spotted Aelita. Jumping off the Overbike in mid-jump sending it crashing into the scyphozoa, causing it to release Aelita and flee. Aelita landed back on the ground with a "OMPH" looking over she saw Ulrich waving at her. "Your welcome princess, now hurry up and get to the tower. I'll hold off these guys." Aelita wanted to protest but before she could, a voice from the sky interrupted her.

_He's right Aelita! Just head for the tower, it's just North of you. I'm sending you the Overwing!_

The Overwing materialized in front of her, giving one last look to Ulrich she nodded and flew off towards the tower.

Location: The Factory - Base Floor (With Odd, Yumi, and X-Jim)

The girls have been dodging X-Jim's attacks for a while now, the two were now hiding behind one of the support beams trying to come up with a plan. "O.K. how about you distract him while I get him when he's not looking." Yumi suggested. Odd responded with a nod of her head and moved to enact their plan, but when she moved she hit a pipe with her foot alerting X-Jim to their location. Before she could do anything X-Jim turned around and fired a bolt of electricity that hit her chest. "ODD!" Yumi shouted running over to her friend, when she made it to her Yumi's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

The reason for her surprise is that X-Jim's attack had burned a large hole in Odd's shirt, but it also burned through her bandages too.

Location: Lyoko - Ice Sector (With Ulrich)

Ulrich looked at what he was up against, 2 krabs. _'This should be pretty easy'_ he thought using his **Super Sprint** to weave his way around the krabs' laser fire, but one got lucky and hit him.

_Careful Ulrich! You just lost 20 life points!_

Ignoring Jeremy, he spring boarded himself off a wall and landed on top of one of the krabs, yelling **"IMPACT"** as he stabbed the Eye symbol and jumped away watching it explode. Only one krab left, Ulrich dodged laser after laser and managed to get under the krab. Raising his sword, Ulrich slashed the bottom of the krab, destroying it.

_Great job Ulrich! Now go help Aelita!_

"O.K. Einstein, I'm on my-" before he could finish his sentence he was de-virtualized. The cause, a swarm of hornets that after seeing their target neutralized, went after Aelita.

XXX With Aelita XXX

Aelita was making great time , she could see the tower just ahead and there wasn't any monsters on her tail. Until a laser shot went right past her head, looking back she saw the swarm of hornets that de-virtualized Ulrich. She turned back around and floored the Overwing, dodging their attacks and sending them some of her own she was so close to the tower. But one of the hornets got lucky and shot the Overwing de-virtualizing it. Aelita fell to the ground and actually tumbled the rest of the way to the tower, entering it.

Groaning she hurried across the platform, the floor lighting up as she went. Floated to the second floor where the interface waited for her, placing her hand against it she typed in the code.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower Deactivated." said Aelita watching the code fall to the base of the tower.

_Return to the Past Now!_

Initiating the return to the past, a white dome encompassed everything going back to the past.

* * *

Location: Kadic Academy - Cafeteria

The Lyoko Crew were sitting at their usual table eating their breakfast, the episode with Sissy happened with the same results.

"Man, when you want to say how quiet XANAs been. Keep it to yourself." Ulrich playfully scolded Aelita drawing a good round of laughs from everybody. But their fun times were interrupted by the bell for classes to start.

"Alright, see you all later!" Jeremy said as everyone left for class.

Odd was about to do the same until she heard. "Odd can I talk to you?" Turning around she saw Yumi there waiting. "Sure Yumi." Odd responded as Yumi lead them to behind the cafeteria. Although Odd had a pretty good idea what Yumi wanted to know.

When they were behind the cafeteria, Odd asked "So what do ya wanna know?" Yumi gave her a look and said "After Jim shot you with electricity, I saw something that I wouldn't see on a male. Care to explain?" Yumi stood there with her arms crossed and foot tapping the ground.

Odd sighed "I guess there is no point in hiding it from you is there? Your right I'm not male, I'm a girl." she admitted. Eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Shocked Yumi almost yelled "But why! Why would you hide something so important from us!" Yumi just didn't understand, they were all friends why hide it?

Odd told Yumi all about what happened with the scheduling and dormitory issues (Explained in Previous Chapter) as to why she couldn't tell.

The japanese girl just sighed and said "Alright Odd, but your gonna have to tell the others sooner or later." Odd just lowered her head and responded meekly "Yeah, I know." But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Yumi smiling at her. "But, I'll be with you every step of the way." Odd returns the smile and says "Thanks so much Yumi." After that Yumi left, leaving Odd standing there, but with a smile on her face.

_'I guess today wasn't so bad.'_ was her last thought as she ran to math class.

* * *

_**To Be**_ _**Continued**_

Wheew! That took me a whole week to write! But it was worth it! :) :3 I hope you all like it! P.M. me and review with your thoughts and concerns! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY

Auf Wiedersehen

*falls to the ground foaming at the mouth*


End file.
